


О сложностях списания оружия

by Mister_Key



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Кто сказал, что лихие девяностые не затронули святая святых, то есть оружие?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 31
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	О сложностях списания оружия

**Author's Note:**

> Отсылки к событиям и персоналиям определённого исторического периода; автор веселился.

— А в третьем заморозочном смотрели? Нет его там? А в четвёртом?

В обширных седых усах Никиты Сергеича застряла длинная ленточка капусты, свидетельница обеденного борща, и Михаил злился каждый раз, как на неё смотрел. Делать начальнику замечания было глупо и опасно, и он старался не обращать внимания, но капуста, словно нарочно, то и дело шевелилась, разжигая злость.

Хороший борщ варила шефу жена, богатый, хоть какие тяжкие времена стояли на дворе. Это тебе не казённое столовское харчо, от которого потом полдня пыхаешь кислым огнём, как больной дракон. И папки эти ещё… Михаил поморщился.

— Нет и там, — тоскливо признался он, зная, что шеф начнёт орать, и точно: глаза Сергеича сверкнули, а из-под усов вырвалась длинная ругательная тирада, поминавшая и распиздяев-учёных, и ебучий референдум девяносто первого, и лихие времена, когда огромная страна, прогнив, уже развалилась на части, а нового порядка ещё днём с огнём не сыщешь. Вспомнил даже пидораса Марчука, первого зама председателя КГБ УССР, затеявшего весь этот блядский цирк с вывозом московских архивов. Капуста тряслась и развиевалась, пока не упала на официального вида бумагу со множеством печатей и гербом над грифом «совершенно секретно».

— При Галушко такой хуйни не было! — закончил Никита Сергеевич, по понятным причинам прозванным в здании на улице Чкалова Кукурузой. Только сейчас он заметил непорядок и осторожно снял рыжего капустного червяка с документа. — Тьфу, херня какая. Ладно, пойдём логическим путем. Где его в последний раз видели?

Михаил полез в первую папку проклятого дела номер семнадцать. Там всё было чище некуда: акт о передаче из Московского управления, датированный пятьдесят третьим годом, спецификация, серия техосмотров, копия отчёта ЮжМашКБ, зашифрованный перечень кодов, даже протокол осмотра кресла-обнулителя, в далёком семьдесят девятом пришедшего в негодность и немедленно восстановленного по заграничным чертежам. Последнее перемещение по складу случилось в восемьдесят первом, и после этого сомнительный послевоенный трофей от союзников как в воду канул.

— Петрушкина, — пробормотал Михаил, изучая размашистую подпись под протоколом последнего осмотра. — Она, может, и помнит. Хотя десять лет прошло.

— Антонина Ивановна? Так звони ей, что думаешь! — полыхнул шеф. — Всему вас учить, мм-м-молодёжь! Москва у меня вот тут уже, — он похлопал себя по крутой апоплексической шее, поросшей густым седым волосом, — вон где сидит! Срочно, аж усраться! Агентурные списки, имущество, дела с пятнадцатого по сто сорок четвёртое! Толку с них, паразитов… Тонечка? Рад, рад! Как внуки, как здоровье?

Михаил из деликатности отвернулся. Со старой гвардией шеф был предельно нежен и внимателен, это тебе не на молодых орать. Его бы лет на двадцать назад, тогда бы развернулся. Но кто же знал, что казавшийся вечным строй возьмёт да и развалится? Ничто не предвещало!

— …да подарочек этот калечный, — говорил тем временем Сергеевич. — А? По руке? Да нет его в ангаре… по чертежам? А копии сохранила? Моя ж ты рыбонька, в гости жди. С подарком, а как же! Мишка, бегом в архив, ищи там запросы на микросхемы, по ним всё и отследим… да в темпе давай, время не ждёт, того гляди проверяющие явятся… чтоб их, пидоррррасов…

Натренированное десятилетиями опыта чутьё не подвело шефа и в этот раз: стоило Михаилу, потея и отдуваясь, выкатить чудом найденный два дня спустя контейнер из-за стратегических штабелей сухпайков и радиационных аптечек и протереть пыльное стекло тряпкой, как влетел, тяжело дыша, ординарец.

— Срочно вот этого к Никите Сергеичу, — выдохнул он. — Там делегация!

— Из Москвы? — изумился Михаил. Конечно, всё в последние годы шло из рук вон плохо, но не прознать о близящемся визите проверяющих хотя бы за пару дней — такого ещё не случалось. Впрочем, при теперешнем бардаке… — Да погоди, может, он протух там внутри!

— Не, — замотал головой взмыленный лейтенант. — Там эти. Американцы. Вот за ним вот. — Он похлопал по грязному боку камеры.– Говорят, он ценный, блядь, актив. Что в нём ценного-то?

Михаил заглянул в камеру. Там, как лягушка в бутыли, плавал бледный расплывчатый тип с одутловатой заросшей физиономией. Вид у него был отвратней некуда. Как у уродца из кунсткамеры.

— Понятия не имею, — сказал он. — Это ещё чуть ли не от фрицев осталось. Значит, зачем-то надо.

— Кукуруза сказал — везти срочно, — заторопился ординарец. — Типа они посговорчивее будут, когда товар увидят.

Пропустить такое представление Михаил не захотел бы даже за лишнюю звезду на грудь и был прав: эмиссары загнившего до полного благополучия Запада оказались зрелищем поистине необычайным. Стоило вкатить камеру в приёмную, как из распахнутой двери кабинета вышли двое самого дикого вида. Один был точно как с обложки журнала про банкиров: костюм, тёмные очки, бородка, дорогие часы на руке и неопределённое выражение на породистой физиономии, а главное — неуловимый, но несомненный флер ошеломительного богатства. Второй, широкоплечий и белозубый, как с рекламного плаката, вообще был наряжен в американскую форму со всеми её нашивками и отстрочками. Пряжка ремня, и та была украшена орлом, и Михаил видел, как Екатерина Петровна, бессменная и нестареющая секретарь Никиты Сергеевича, уставилась на этого второго как заворожённая.

Двое переглянулись. Тот, что в форме, подошёл к камере, заглянул внутрь, переменился в лице и кивнул банкиру. Тот вздохнул, повернулся к подоспевшему из кабинета Кукурузе и выдал длинную фразу на английском.

— Мой коллега, — на ломаном русском произнёс широкоплечий, — выражает благодарность за содействие. Это он. С нашей стороны гарантируем…

Очкастый банкир зачастил словами, и Екатерина Петровна, подскочив со своего поста, затарахтела, переводя шефу английские фразы. Михаил не особо вслушивался: речь шла о поставках, мелькали какие-то контейнеры, тонны и кубометры. Никита Сергеевич закивал, сделал приглашающий жест назад в кабинет и вполголоса потребовал:

— Катя, скажи им, пидорасам, чтоб ножки Буша готовили. У нас тут до голодных бунтов дойдёт скоро. Стой, про бунты не говори.

Та перевела разрешённое, и буржуй, удивлённо подняв брови, что-то переспросил.

— Он интересуется, зачем нам ноги их президента, если у нас проблемы с продовольствием.

— Шутник, — буркнул Никита Сергеевич и на чудовищном английском попытался пошутить в ответ. «Ёбаный Горби» в этой шутке соседствовал с «бабки вперёд», и Екатерина Петровна, судя по принуждённой улыбке и поминутным запинкам, пыталась соорудить из этого сомнительного набора мало-мальски дипломатичный перевод. Иностранец терпеливо вслушивался, а его спутник, то и дело поглядывая на камеру, время от времени кивал.

— Под списание, — гудел шеф. — В Николаевский морской порт… контейнеровозами… по сорок тонн? Пусть по сорок, а оформим через договор с преференцией… Москва? А что Москва? Утрётся. И вообще мы списали его давно.

— Баки, — вдруг произнёс широкоплечий, подумал и прибавил, с явным трудом подыскивая русские слова. — Ветеран. Память о войне.

— Как же, — отозвался Никита Сергеевич. — Память о войне — это мы понимаем. Сколько лет нам головы морочили со вторым фронтом, а? Это не переводи, — спохватился он, обращаясь к секретарю. — Пусть бухгалтер сюда подойдёт и печать прихватит.

Мелькнул кожаный дипломат, щёлкнули замки, и на отпечатанный лист договора легли подписи и печати. Забирая документы в папку, Михаил бросил взгляд в низ листа.

«Говард Поттс», — значилось там. И сумма с несколькими нулями, от которой сладко замирало в груди и кружилось в голове. Да уж, с такой сделкой в кармане шеф не то что в депутаты — в президенты пройдёт, если постарается!

Тем временем последние формальности подошли к концу, и шеф поинтересовался, как дорогие гости повезут своё приобретение. Банкир отмахнулся, а тип в форме, игнорируя все попытки помощи, взялся за ручки транспортёра и деловито покатил камеру наружу. В камере плескалось, оплывшая физиономия время от времени упиралась в стекло, как глубоководная рыба в окно затонувшего батискафа. Шеф, совершенно удовлетворённый, проводил дикую парочку взглядом.

— Как думаешь, нахрена он им сдался? — задумчиво поинтересовался он. — Ведь бесполезный же совершенно. Ломается через раз, жрёт как не в себя, калаш на последнем задании проебал, само задание завалил… одни расходы, а пользы — шиш.

— Может, загонят в Анголу или ещё куда, — предположил Михаил и сам понял, что сказал глупость. Уж в Африке-то такого добра можно было наштамповать сколько требуется; может, не настолько вымороченного и с меньшим сроком годности, зато свеженького, рабочего и не требующего особых условий хранения. — Или в музей. Кто их, заграницу, поймёт?

— Да и хрен бы с ними — Шеф довольно похлопал папкой по полному бедру. — Договор эксклюзивный, валютный. Вон уже граждане вместо зарплаты купоны получают, а что ж к зиме будет? А если ещё один дефолт — тогда что? От Москвы хрен мы что теперь получим, архивы уже поделили. Нужно кому-то это старьё — ну и ладно, лишь бы валюты не жалели.

Михаил закивал и подумал, что дорого бы дал, чтобы узнать, о чём сейчас говорят два сумасшедших американца, готовых платить живыми деньгами за устаревшее капризное оружие. Тут же вспомнил о том, что к камере полагался жучок, пусть и ржавый, и рванул в подвал к слухачам: уж очень любопытствовал. Языка он не знал, в школе учили немецкий, но переводчики в отделе прослушки были неплохие.

— …остальные пятеро? — говорил тот, что щеголял очками и подписывался Говардом Поттсом. — Разберёмся с ним и поедем в Россию. Там такая же жуткая нищета, продадут за смешные деньги.

Шелест, шорох шин, бульканье. Камеру, судя по всему, уже погрузили в машину и везли прочь. Интересно, куда именно? Неужто прямо в Штаты? Посмотреть бы, как будут проходить таможенный контроль… впрочем, и там тот же бардак… пара купюр с американским президентом — и вывози что хочешь, хоть Мавзолей.

— Я так счастлив, — сказал второй. В каком же это он был звании? Михаил попытался вспомнить значение нашивок, лычек и петлиц, и не смог. Капитан, похоже. — Я уже думал, не удастся, но… спасибо. У нас теперь всё будет совсем, совсем по-другому. Лучше, правильней.

— Лучше не бывает, Кэп, имей в виду, счастливый ты мой, — передразнил первый. — А уж я-то как рад! Отец у меня, может, и не идеальный, но как представлю, что где-то там, дома, я, сопляк такой, живу себе и знать не знаю… а уж Земо как обломится!..Погоди, а это что?

В наушниках резко хрустнуло, и голоса угасли. Михаил досадливо поморщился.

— Умные, суки, попались, — сказал он. — И всё-таки интересно — зачем он им всем так срочно потребовался?

Ответа он так и не получил, а на запросы Москвы, сперва настойчивые, а потом уже и откровенно угрожающие, без всяких угрызений совести отвечал ровно то, что и велел шеф: объект номер такой-то пришёл в полную негодность — вот акт обследования за подписями инженеров и ремонтной бригады — и был списан в утиль в восемьдесят первом. Копия акта о списании прилагается. Подписи, печати — всё в полном порядке.

Обломитесь, московские товарищи.


End file.
